


Johnlock fluff

by Justafandornwhore



Series: justafandornwhore's ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafandornwhore/pseuds/Justafandornwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet I wrote for a Tumblr prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock fluff

**Author's Note:**

> The air was cool. The sound of two, breathing heavily echoed through the flat….(hope you have fun! :) )
> 
> Thanks to thebritishgovernment221b.tumblr.com for doing this!

They had just finished a case involving a serial killer who killed his victims by overdosing them with Lithium through their food. The Sociopath and the Blogger were taking a stroll through the park when Sherlock pushed John up against a tree.   
“What the HELL are you doing?” John was astonished; his best friend was now caressing John’s own rough face.   
“If you aren’t gay,” the rough baritone voice rasped in my ear, “then how come you were aroused at the sight of my arse when I bent down to pick up some evidence? I did that just for you, d’you know that?”  
“I… I just- I’m NOT gay! I’m usually straight… when it comes to you though—“An intense intake of breath as Sherlock slipped a long-fingered hand under John’s jumper, “I’m what you call demisexual, someone who forms sexual attraction to someone with whom they share a deep emotional bond.”   
John lost all his tension of what was happening as Sherlock slid his other hand into John’s hair, pulling him closer. John was the one who closed the short, heated gap between their bodies, as he pulled in the world’s only Consulting Detective in for a long awaited kiss.


End file.
